Reflection
by NataliaMikaelson
Summary: Isobel Mikaelson is a witch and a descendent of the Mikaelson family. When moving to Mystic Falls to find a better life for her and her son Alec, she tries to inform Alaric of his two years status. Problem: He doesn't remember her but for reasons unknown even to himself, he still carries the ring she gave him years before. Alaric/Isobel Rated M for future chapters.
1. Newcomer

Chapter One: Newcomer

Isobel scoped out her new apartment building as she drove through the downtown of Mystic Falls, Virginia. Thankfully, with it being a Tuesday, everyone was either busy at work or stuck at school.

_'Suckers!' _She thought with a childish grin.

It had been too long since she had been out of the city, so much so that she didn't think Alec had ever seen so many trees in his two years of existence. Isobel glanced in the rear view mirror to see her child asleep in his car seat. His light brown hair was mussed and he was gripping his teddy bear as if he were having a bad dream.

"Oh, poor thing." Isobel whispered.

Concentrating her mind, she tried to think of everything that he liked. Bears, books, chocolate ice cream, etc. As she looked into the mirror again, his face became peaceful and the bear was released from it's headlock. Isobel pulled into a parking space five minutes later, debating on whether or not to wake Alec up. Finally coming to a decision, she got out of the car and walked over to his side.

"Come on baby, time to wake up." She whispered to him.

His only response was to snuggle more into his seat.

"Alec, come on honey. Don't you want to see where we'll be living from now on?"

One blue eye peeked out at her as he nodded his head.

"Daddy?" He asked.

Isobel's heart tore to shreds every time Alec asked that question. It wasn't that the father had left them, it was more like he didn't know he was a father. She had just met him at a bar but it had taken exactly three weeks to fall in love with him. Isobel soon had to leave North Carolina though, too many vampires had been lurking around at the time.

"No." Isobel shook her head. "I'm sorry, baby."

The light in his eyes fell and one stray tear fell down his face.

"You know what?" She asked.

Alec looked up, curious. Isobel dug through her purse before producing a mirror from it.

"You know how mommy keeps telling you that you look exactly like your daddy?"

Alec nodded and she handed him the mirror.

"Every time you want to see your daddy, you look in there, alright?"

He nodded and a small, happy smile lit up his face.

"Now come on, sweetheart. We have a lot of unpacking to do."

* * *

Walking across the street to her new store the next day proved to be a challenge. She hadn't had time to make arrangements for Alec to attend any form of daycare, not that she was too keen on doing so anyway, but a mile walk with a stroller was not fun. On top of that, one of the crosswalk lights were out and trying to play Frogger wasn't an option when she had a baby.

The store itself was perfect. It was small in size, but it was big enough for her to bake and serve coffee to her customers. The outside and inside were both red brick but while booths and small tables were in, wrought iron chair and tables were out. A display case was made for her baked goods to be put into it at any moment and a cash register waiting to be used.

Just looking at her new store had Isobel dying to get to work. She might be good at spells and incantations but give her dough and sugar and you would be amazed.

"Do you think that I can be your first customer?"

Isobel turned to her left to see Elijah standing beside her, looking at the store as well.

"I'm sorry, sir." She smiled. "But I don't have anything made at the moment."

"I'm sure you could whip something up."

His slight smile was sweet but Isobel couldn't help but wonder why he had followed her here. She led him inside, locked the door behind them, and took Alec out of his stroller.

"Be careful, okay? Don't touch anything dangerous." She told him.

He nodded in agreement and as soon as she put him on the ground, Alec's curious mind had him roaming everywhere. Isobel looked to Elijah who then directed her toward the kitchen. She did as was instructed and he followed behind.

"Why did you follow me?" She asked.

"Why did you leave?" He countered.

"You know why I left, Elijah." She looked to Alec, who was too busy reading her recently made catalog to pay any attention to them.

"He won't remember you." Elijah warned.

Isobel's blue eyes shot to his brown ones in contemplation.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"There is another Isobel." Elijah informed, watching her reactions closely. "She's a vampire who's posing as you."

"Why would she do that?" Isobel asked, completely blown away.

"Because she's friends with Katerina." He shrugged. "I've known where she's been and what she's been up to for some time now."

"And sharing that with me would be very helpful."

Elijah stared, Isobel could practically see the wheels turning as he decided whether or not to tell her anything of value.

"What Katerina wants has nothing to do with this."

Isobel's jaw dropped. "Then why the Hell did you bring it up?"

"You don't get to be friends with Katerina easily." Elijah shrugged. "I believe you would say that she would have to be a Grade A bitch."

Isobel could've laughed, she should've and she wanted to, but the circumstances weren't right.

"So let me get this straight." Isobel said. "I have a bitch of a vampire who is posing as me to get to Alaric, the father of my child, for some plan of Katherine's to succeed?"

Elijah frowned. "You know me too well."

"No." Isobel sighed, exhaustion taking over. "I just know you well enough to read in between the lines. No one can know Mr. Elijah Mikaelson too well."

"Damn straight." Elijah grinned. Actually grinned.

"You're an idiot." She replied and Elijah frowned.

This time Isobel did burst out laughing and it was good. She had a lot of work ahead of her but she wasn't Elijah's closest friend and head witch for nothing. This would be a piece of cake.

* * *

**This is a new story that will soon intermingle with my other one. =) I hope you all like it. Remember! The Season Two sacrifice and Mikael showing up will NOT happen. He's dead already.  
**

**Love ya, NataliaMikaelson**


	2. Damon

Chapter Two: Damon

Isobel watched from her front store window as Alaric walked out of the Mystic Grill across the street. He looked just as good as she last saw him but she felt nothing but familiarity.

"That's too bad." She said to herself. "We would've made a good couple."

The sadness of that thought lingered in her heart before she shoved it away. Just because she no longer felt anything didn't mean he still couldn't be Alec's father. He deserved to know. A dark haired man with striking blue eyes followed him out. They talked and though she couldn't hear what was being said, it seemed to amuse the both of them.

Alaric smiled and so did the other man which Isobel found weird; Alaric rarely smiled. In college, it had taken her months to break through his rough exterior and even then she had only succeeded in peeling away the very thin top layer. Alaric was a very complex man.

"Excuse me." A voice said.

Turning away from the window and back to the counter before her she found a brunette waiting.

"Can I help you?" Isobel asked the girl.

"I would like to buy a chocolate muffin please!" Her eyes lit up when the "c" word was mentioned.

"Of course." Isobel laughed. "For here or to go?"

"To go."

Grabbing a paper back from below the counter, she walked over to the display case.

"Chocolate chip or double chocolate?"

"Double!" The girl smiled.

Isobel grabbed the muffin and stuck it in the back before heading back to her register. The brunette was digging through her clutch for money so Isobel chanced another glance out the window. Alaric was gone but the raven haired man still stood on the other side of the street, watching her. She quickly turned her attention back to the money that was being handed to her.

With the girl cashed out and leaving, Isobel looked again to find him making his way up to her store.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

The woman was still taking glances his way when he made his way up to the door. He was curious, well, beyond curious. Damon was intrigued. This black hair and blue eyed woman had been eyeballing him and Alaric since they had walked out of Mystic Grill. It was obvious she wanted something but for now she was keeping her head down and just assessing her surroundings.

As he opened the door, the bell chimed above him. Damon didn't miss when she flinched. He sniffed the air and smiled to himself when he smelled magic in her blood. That could mean only one thing: witch.

"Hmm." He hummed as he glanced through the pastry case. "This looks yummy."

"What do you want, vampire?" She huffed.

"Oh, you know." He smirked. "Find out what you're up to, threaten, and then buy me a handful of those delicious looking muffins."

"Since when do vampires eat muffins?" The woman huffed in annoyance.

"We eat whatever we want." He shrugged.

The muffins were obviously not for him but he wasn't going to admit that. Especially not when he didn't know who she was and what she was after. The only thing he did know was that she was not going anywhere near Ric.

Damon took a glance at the woman who was eying him suspiciously before the tension fell from her delicate shoulders. She had apparently come to some form of a conclusion.

"You're friends with Alaric, aren't you?" She asked hesitantly.

"What do you want with him?" He didn't answer but instead asked her a question.

The woman looked in slight disbelief before pulling herself together.

"I'm Isobel Mikaelson." She said hesitantly.

For some reason her name sounded familiar but Damon couldn't place it at the moment.

"And I'm Damon Salvatore." He rolled his eyes. "Now that the niceties are out of the way, what do you want with Ric?"

She studied him again, luckily no one was around though because the annoyance of it made him growl.

"You won't believe me."

"Right." Damon stated sarcastically.

"No, really." Isobel sighed. "I'd have to show you."

Now it was Damon's turn to look at her suspiciously. He had no idea what this witch was getting at but her sudden change into Chatty Kathy had his alarm bells going off. Isobel took out her phone and scanned through her pictures, looking for a specific one. When she found it, she placed the phone in Damon's hand. He looked down at it and almost had to do a double take.

A little boy with light brown hair eyes that could only belong to one man looked right back him. He was in his mother's arms as they rested against the sofa.

"Holy shit." Damon mumbled, having been completely blown away.

"Now you see why I'm here." Isobel said. "But I'm going to need your help."

"And you think I'm going to help, why?"

"Because you love him just as much as I do." She stated with a roll of her eyes like it was one of the most obvious things in the world.

"Excuse me?"

Damon glanced from the phone and back to her with a dangerous glare but she paid him no mind and carried on.

"He doesn't remember me, Damon." Isobel confided. "He is very clearly Alec's father but how can I tell him when he has been compelled to forget me?"

Now that she mentioned it, he had seemed off the first time they met and Ric had tried to kill him.

"So..wait a minute-" Damon paused as he sat the phone on the counter to rub his temples in concentration. "You want me to do what exactly?"

"I first need you to introduce us." Isobel began but then held up her hands. "I'm not trying to take him away from you or anything though, what we had was years ago-"

"What?" Damon asked, growing increasingly more confused.

"But anyway, I need him to become more comfortable with me so I can eventually pry into his mind..."

She trailed off as she more than likely went through the plan in her head.

"We need to find out who did this and why." Isobel finished with a triumphant look in her eyes. "And we need to break the compulsion."

Confused, all Damon could do was shake his head. This woman was some sort of whirlwind so it was no wonder how she had gotten Ric into bed with her but damn. Annoying much? Especially considering she had a plan to help Ric get his memories back but it's not like he understood a lick of what she said.

Oh well. He could wing this.

* * *

**Hello, sorry it's taken me so long to update but here it is. Just so you know, even though I put Isobel in the summary she is not the main character, Alaric is. She just needed to be the one to start the story until he got his memories back. Also, I've opened it up so my readers can either choose Isobel/Alaric or Damon/Alaric. But it's whatever you guys want! ;)  
**

**Love ya, NataliaMikaelson**


	3. Interrogation

Chapter Three: Interrogation

The next morning Isobel woke up to a surprise in her living room. Alaric was unconscious and sitting in one of her dining room chairs, tied up in ropes. He didn't look to be physically injured but she must have missed something, because otherwise he wouldn't be here right now. As if sensing her presence, Damon came from the kitchen with a tumbler in hand.

"Morning." He stated before he took a seat opposite of Ric.

"What are you doing?" Isobel asked carefully.

Damon shrugged, "You wanted to dig through his brain, did you not?"

"Yes." She nodded slowly. "But only with his permission and knowledge of me doing so."

"Really?" Damon scoffed. "I'm a vampire and even I'm having trouble trying to figure this guy out. You really think he'll allow you to do that?"

He was right but it wasn't the moral thing to do.

"It's fine." Damon assured. "But if you don't do this quickly, he won't just blame me."

"You don't have to do that."

"Yeah, I do." He contradicted. "Ric is just one big lump of depression and I want to know why."

"Why?" Isobel asked, curious.

"So I can kill them."

* * *

Isobel waited patiently for Alaric to wake up and if Damon's sigh was any indication, he wanted no part in it.

"I thought we weren't going to wait!" He finally protested.

Isobel merely rolled her eyes. "I have to know first. I want to see for myself that he doesn't recognize me."

"Should we show him his kid?" Damon asked then frowned. "Where is he anyway?"

"No he will not see his son until he remembers me and Alec is in his room reading."

"Reading?" Damon scoffed. "He's two!"

"He's smart and he absolutely loves books."

"Sounds just like Alaric." Damon mumbled so quietly that Isobel had to focus on his words to catch it.

The living room became quiet again and Isobel started to relax but it didn't last long. She heard Damon shift as he got up from the love seat to squat in front of Ric's still unconscious form. He reached his hand to grab one of the other man's before showing it to her.

"Did you give him this ring?" Damon asked.

Isobel studied the silver band with interest, watching as the black jewel in the center of it sparkle.

"Yes." She answered simply.

"Why?"

"To protect him." She shrugged. "And I kind of felt that it belonged to him anyway."

Damon looked back to the ring and studied it as she had.

"Do you know what this emblem means?" He asked.

"No." Isobel shook her head and frowned. "I've been trying to figure that out myself but haven't had any luck."

"Do you remember where you found it?"

Isobel frowned and shook her head in response. How had she obtained that ring?

"Wakey wakey, sunshine!" Damon sang as Alaric started to stir.

She noticed how quickly Damon had dropped the other man's hand as if he had been burned. Hmm...interesting.

"Damon..." Ric began. "What the hell?"

He opened his eyes to look around the room before spotting her. Then he realized his hands and feet were currently tied to the chair he occupied. Alaric turned his attention back to Damon.

"Seriously, Damon." Ric managed with a growl. "What the hell?"

"Well, considering you haven't been getting any, I thought I would set you up with a kinky show."

Alaric's gaze remained in a glare so it was obvious that he didn't believe him. Damon sighed and then gestured with a wave of his hand to Isobel.

"Do you recognize her?" He asked.

When Ric turned to look at her again, he took his time, but still no recognition showed in those eyes.

"No." He said with a shake of his head. "Should I?"

"Yes, you should." Damon said with a frown. "And that's the problem."

"What?"

"You've been compelled, Ric." Damon deadpanned.

Alaric froze in his seat as he took in what Damon had said. Isobel watched his eyes express pure shock, then fear, and then finally realization.

"I know." He finally nodded.

"You know?" Isobel frowned. No one knew when they were compelled!

"There are pieces of my memory that are gone. I can't remember the most simplest of things about myself."

"Like what?"

"My whole childhood, who my parents were, if I had any siblings." He shook his head in frustration. "The last I can remember it that I graduated from Duke."

"And you failed to tell me this, why?" Damon asked.

Alaric frowned as if the answer was obvious before Damon growled and got up to pace the room.

"Alright witch." He said. "See what you can do."

Damon continued pacing as he gave the order but he seemed unnerved by this change of events. Ric watched him for a few minutes before turning to her.

"You're a witch?" He asked and Isobel nodded. "I'm sorry if I can't remember you."

"It's okay." Isobel mumbled as she started preparing for the spell.

"No, it's not." Alaric's eyes bore into her as she worked. "Or you wouldn't have had to kidnap me."

Wow, he was smarter than she had anticipated.

"What is it that you want me to remember?"

All Isobel could do was give him a small smile in response.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

**I apologize for it taking so long but I've been a busy, busy little bee. Anyway, here it is! Next chapter will be in Alaric's POV as he remembers all he was forced to forget.  
**

**Love ya, NataliaMikaelson**


	4. Memories

Chapter Four: Memories

Alaric's POV

Alaric stared at the ceiling above his bed as he fought sleep. It was never like this before but since yesterday happened, his life felt flipped. Nothing felt normal. Nothing felt real. It was true that he was still himself but then again he really wasn't, was he? Ric felt dizzy as he studied the ceiling with mild interest.

He knew that he needed to sleep but for once in his life he felt truly scared. He had gone through years of feeling like he was out of place. Where he went, who he met, nothing felt like he belonged. Alaric Saltzman graduated from Duke University, married Isobel Flemming, got divorced, then traveled to Mystic Falls to teach history and meet his best friend.

But he wasn't Alaric Saltzman. He didn't know who he was.

* * *

_"Brother!" A voice called out to him. "Brother!"_

_ He opened his eyes to see a young girl bent over him. Her long, brown hair tickled his nose as it fell in his face._

_"Are you okay?" She asked._

_"Yes, sister. I'm fine." He laughed. "Don't worry about me so much."_

_"But you were just laying here, I thought you were hurt!" She protested._

_ He studied her closer. His sister's eyes were bright with worry etched into her facial features._

_"What do you want?" He asked._

_ The grin that spread across her face made him glad that he had asked. She reached behind her and pulled a sword from behind her back. He stared at it, impressed of her accomplishment._

_"About time." He grinned. "Dad give it to you?"_

_"No." She shook her head. "Momma did!"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes! Oh!" She grinned happily before showing him her right hand. "Look!"_

_ He did as she asked and noticed a ring quite like his own wrapped around one of her lean fingers._

_"Congratulations!" He exclaimed. "I guess you want me to teach you how to fight?"_

_ She beamed up at him and smiled so warmly it made him happy that he had obliged. He honestly didn't know how he was going to teach his gentle, little sister how to use her new sword but she had to learn. Her life depended on it and it was in her blood._

* * *

_"Hey!" He called out._

_ His sister turned to glare at him from her position situated behind a tree. A finger touched her lips as a way to hush him before she turned her attention back to what she was watching. Curious, he peeked over her shoulder to see two men sparring with swords in the middle of a village._

_"Which one are you watching?" He asked with a smirk. "Don't tell me you fancy one of them?"_

_ She didn't answer him but her blush said it all. He studied each man and compared them to see which one he thought would be more compatible with his sister. He might not know them personally but you could tell a lot from someone's fighting style._

* * *

"How have you been?" Damon asked from his right.

They were currently attending a council meeting in the middle of a party as Alaric's mind replayed the memories of last night. If they were memories...the girl from his dreams last night wore a dress similar to those of the women in the Renaissance. It wasn't close enough to say that she was from that era so he would guess it was from an earlier century.

Which was strange...

Because he couldn't be from the fourteenth century.

He wasn't immortal.

"I've been better." Alaric admitted quietly.

He took a glance at the ring on his finger and studied it. The girl in his dreams had that same one except smaller, more feminine.

"Have you remembered everything?" Damon asked curiously as he sipped from a glass of champagne.

Alaric paused as he considered the question but then shook his head as he dismissed his dreams as possible memories.

"No, nothing."

The look he got from Damon told him that the vampire didn't believe a word of what he said. After taking a quick glance around to see if anyone could overhear, he acknowledged Damon's unspoken question.

"Fine." Ric huffed in annoyance. "I've had some dreams but they can't mean anything."

"Try me." Damon stated with a roll of his blue eyes.

Alaric sighed before going into detail about his dreams and the more words that left his lips, the more ridiculous it sounded. He then described to Damon the reasons as to why they couldn't be memories and the logic behind it.

"I don't know." Damon shrugged. "Anything is possible."

"No." Ric disagreed. "It's not."

"Ric, I'm a vampire. You're a vampire hunter."

"And?"

"And to other people we are not possible; we don't exist to them." Damon explained. "We have witches too and I would not be surprised if we had werewolves lurking around somewhere."

Alaric frowned as he thought about it but even if Damon was right and they could be memories, he still needed more proof. Maybe he should look for the girl? Even if he tried she would either be older than she was or she would be dead. Ric's heart gave an uncomfortable twist in his chest at the thought...which was odd because he didn't know this girl.

"What?" Damon asked. "Don't like the thought of wolves, Red Riding Hood?"

"Please." Ric scoffed in amusement. "Who are you kidding? I would be the big, bad wolf."

He turned around just as a brown haired woman bumped into his side. She wobbled in her high heels but before she fell, Ric grabbed onto her forearms.

"Oh!" She exclaimed as she tested her balance before looking up with a kind smile. "Thank y..."

The woman's smile faded in shock as she took him in but Alaric didn't know who she was. Her brown hair flowed behind her as she backed away from him. He barely noticed when he felt her ring brush against his skin. She looked exactly like how someone would when they had just seen a ghost.

Glancing back at Damon, he noticed that he wore a similar confused expression as his own.

"Who was that?" Alaric asked but Damon just shrugged.

"I have no idea." He simply stated then his eyebrows scrunched together. "We need to find out though."

"Why?"

Alaric honestly didn't see it as anything significant, she could have just thought that he was someone else. Damon, apparently, didn't see it his way.

"You've got to be joking." He said with a frown.

"What do you mean?"

He looked back to where the woman had disappeared from his sight but somehow he still felt her presence.

"Look in the mirror for once, idiot." Damon growled as he leaned in close. "She looked exactly like you; it was creepy."

* * *

**Another one out! =) I'm on a roll since I know you all have waited so long but this story is almost over and will continue in my other story, The Lycan.  
**

**I hope you like it!**

**Love ya, NataliaMikaelson**


	5. Sister

Chapter Five: Sister

It had been two days later when he finally caught another glimpse of her in the Mystic Grill. Funny, how in such a small town, you don't run into the person you're looking for unless it's by accident. Alaric stayed seated at the bar, in his usual seat next to Damon, watching her with interest. Damon had said that she looked like him but he honestly couldn't see any form of resemblance.

This woman was tall, granted he was pretty tall as well, so he guessed that could be apart of it. Unlike his sandy brown hair, hers was a darker shade, nearing dark brown depending on how the sun hit it. Her eyes though...that was what stumped him, because he knew that if he looked into a reflective surface he would see her eyes looking back.

Just the thought of it sent a wave of unease to shiver down his back but his curiosity was burning him from the inside. He didn't know how he knew, but they were related. This person was of some sort of blood relative to him and she had all the answers.

Glancing at Damon, he nodded his head to her direction to indicate what he was planning. Damon understood immediately and nodded his head in approval. It sometimes surprised him how in tune they had gotten to be since just a few months ago when he had tried to kill the dark haired vampire.

Almost as if she felt movement directed towards her, she looked up. Their gazes locked for a minute before she picked up her things and quickly made her exit out of the grill. Alaric, stunned, glanced back at Damon to see him getting up from his seat. Which was a good thing because it made catching her a whole lot easier and if Damon had to use a little force then so be it, he needed answers.

* * *

"Dammit, woman!" Alaric heard Damon growl as he walked back into the living room.

The woman had escaped from Damon's binds and was now towering over him while letting out a feral growl.

"Easy." Alaric said. "My loft can only take so much damage."

She turned to him, her blue eyes now a silver shade in color.

"I will answer your questions but I will not be held prisoner here!" She growled and then added with a hint of anger. "And you are not my brother, human."

"Who are you to me then?" Ric asked. "I mean, it's quite obvious that we're related."

"We might be of blood but you act nothing like him."

"Who was he?"

Her demeanor calmed as she looked him over. Coming to sit on the couch, she eyed him curiously.

"No, the question is who are you?"

"Name for a name?"

She nodded. "Tara."

"Alaric." He stated.

Ric didn't fail to notice how her eyes became suspicious, so he decided to go ahead and tell her everything.

"I've lost my memory." He shrugged. "It's been compelled from me."

Tara just sat in her seat, listening.

"I can't remember when I was born, who my parents were, etc." Alaric said. "You're turn."

She said in her seat with a small grin that didn't meet her eyes as she began to talk.

"My brother died as I watched a man and his people come into our home and slaughter my family. My brother was a great man and a history teacher is not him! How dare you tell me otherwise!"

Alaric flinched at her words but she wasn't done as she moved from her seat to stalk towards him.

"Do you even know the meaning of our bloodline? That is if you even have it! We were born warriors and my brother taught me how to fight!" For a split second Alaric envisioned him training the girl from his dreams. "We were born lycans and my brother was next in line to be Alpha! We were fighters!"

The silver shine in her eyes were back but that angered expression held tears in their depths.

"Do you even know how to use a sword?" Tara pressed. "How about how to change to your true form as a wolf?"

"No." Alaric shook his head, this was turning out to be pretty ugly.

"How about 'The Mark of the Wolf'? Do you have that?"

Alaric was about to shake his head but instead he subconsciously lifted up a hand to rub his back, feeling his scars itch. This action caught Tara's attention, her eyes following his movement curiously.

"Do you have it?" She whispered, letting the tears from earlier trail down her face. "Take your shirt off."

He obliged and lifted the cotton over his head and letting the shirt fall to the floor. Out of the corner of his eye, Alaric saw Damon down a quick glass of bourbon as he watched the scene unfold before him. Ric turned around, letting them both see the three jagged scars on his back as Isobel walked through the door and gasped. Tara paid no mind, putting one hand over her mouth as a way to silence her tears as she touched the mark.

"Do you-" Tara stared but stopped to take in a shaky breath. "Do you have your ring?"

As if by reflex, he held his hand out, palm up. She tentatively placed her hand in his where he could examine the ring on her hand. It was exactly the same, this was indeed the little girl from his dreams. Then he flipped their hands over so that his was now on top of hers before clasping it in both of his. He brought it up to his lips to kiss the ring as a show of respect.

She was his little sister after all.

"Witch." Tara stated.

"Isobel." She corrected in a grim voice.

"Isobel." Tara acknowledged. "Are you the one that released his compulsion?"

"Yes." Isobel nodded.

"Good." She answered. "Looks like I'll be getting my brother back soon."

"I'm still no Alpha and I have no clue how to use a sword." Alaric stated.

"Don't worry." Tara shrugged. "Muscles don't forget as easily as our brains do."

"This is a lot to take it."

"Yup!" Damon agreed. "I'm right there with ya!"

"He's my brother, he can handle it." Tara said.

"As true as we have all just discovered, right now I know your brother better than anyone, sweetheart."

"What does that mean, Damon?" Alaric asked dangerously but Damon just smirked.

"It means take it easy. You went from being a human vampire hunter to werewolf royalty in a span of fifty minutes."

"Wait." Isobel stated and everyone turned to look as she stared at Ric. "You're what?"

"By blood he's the last remaining lycan Alpha." Tara informed.

"A lycan..." Isobel trailed off as she tried to catch up. "Is this hereditary?"

Damon knew instantly what she meant and froze in place, nervous about what this would mean for Alec. The slight movement didn't go unnoticed by Alaric who stood with a similarly confused Tara as she answered.

"Of course it is. We're wolves, we mate." Tara said with a frown.

"Why?" Alaric asked.

She didn't answer. He didn't need her to as all the missing pieces of her appearance fell into place. It was no wonder why she was so desperate to get to him through Damon.

Shit.

Damon knew all along.

He cast a menacing glance to a Damon who had been trying to sneak out of his apartment but it was too late, Alaric was smarter than that. Ric heard the quiet sound of Damon swallowing his fear as he felt his eyes change.

Yep. He was pissed. And Damon knew he was pissed.

"Yea, you're definitely the Big Bad Wolf." Damon said with a grimace.

* * *

**This is the final chapter guys and I've now officially finished my first story. Don't forget that this does continue in The Lycan.  
**

**I hope you enjoyed this short story!**

**Love ya, NataliaMikaelson**


End file.
